Conventionally, a touch input device includes a touch panel which detects where a user touches the touch panel as well as the force with which he or she presses down on the touch panel. Such devices typically include a control circuit which performs processing according to an input operation of the user.
For example, a mobile information device disclosed in Patent Literature 1 includes a touch input device and a display. According to the mobile information device disclosed in Patent Literature 1, when a user performs a series of operations by moving fingers while keeping the fingers in contact with a touch panel, and pressing the touch panel at a touch position after the movement, a control unit (control circuit) changes a scroll speed of images displayed on the display.
Thus, the touch input device detects not only a touch operation with respect to the touch panel but also a pressing operation to increase operations which the touch input device can accept.
A touch input device is not limited to an example disclosed in Patent Literature 1 and can accept an operation, too, performed by moving touching fingers while applying a press thereto by providing a pressing operation detecting unit.